What if
by Haillie
Summary: What would happen if Beckendorf had gotten of the Princess? Note: I do not own PJ or its characters that belongs to Rick Riordan.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I had told Percy to jump off the ship and save himself, just as I thought that I would never get off that ship alive, I had manage to get lose of the person holding me and the two people in my way to jump off the ship right as I pressed the destruct button.

I hit the water with an incredible amount of force that it knocked me out. Thank goodness that Percy is the son of the sea god or I would have died, as I plummeted further in the ocean some sea Naiads came and brought me back to the surface. They had to travel slowly while I was out cold, but once I woke up I was able to help them very weakly get to back to camp.

By the time I showed up to camp and stumbled onto the shore our watch out had jumped out of the look out tower, ran straight over to me looking like he had seen a ghost. I looked up at him and he kept poking me to make sure that I was real, when I told him to stop poking me he jumped back in shock and ran as fast as possible to what I guess would only be the big house.

Will and Jake came running down to the beach both of who looked shocked to see me. Will dropped by my side to check out my wounds before he gave me a little bit of Nectar, before he and Jake helped me out. With their help I got over to the infirmary and onto a bed when brunette showed up in the doorway with tears in her eyes. Will and Jake left giving the two of us some time alone.

She came over and sat on the bed putting her hand on my chest. "Gods Charlie you really are alive." She put her head on my chest and started to cry. "Percy said that you were dead. I thought that I lost you forever." She said as I slowly put my arms around her and held her weakly

Percy came running in once he got word "How did you make it off the ship? I searched the water for you for hours and when I couldn't find you I thought that you had gone down with the ship." He stared at me, but when Percy saw that I didn't want to explain, with Silena there he left the two of us.

I spent the rest of the night holding Silena in my arms, which I have to admit, was heaven. Every once in a while Will or Chiron would come in to check on me and make sure that my wounds were healing. Chiron only came by the second time to take Silena back to her room, but I begged him not since I had just gotten her back, he made an exception just that once and left the two of us there. I spent the rest of the night holding on to my girlfriend.

In the morning Will woke me up trying not to disturb Silena. "Sorry Beckendorf but I really need to check your wounds this last time." He said

I slowly sat up with Wills help trying not to stir Silena; she was just so cute sleeping on my chest like that. She had moved a little a couple of times but never woke up, when Will was done he gave me a little more Ambrosia and when I was done with it I lied back down just in time to see Silena slowly wake up, nuzzling against my chest. I glanced down at her to see her smiling contently on his chest.

He gave her a little squeeze and said "I taken you slept well beautiful?" he asked her

"I'm just so glad that you're still here. For once my nightmares haven't come true, thank the gods." She said looking up at me.

I spent the next couple of days healing with Silena coming in every once in a while to take care of me. I have to say that I don't know what I would have done if I hadn't jumped off that ship when I did.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next couple of weeks went about the same, war councils, training, people clapping me on the back and oh yeah Silena not letting me out of her sight. I mean don't get me wrong I love her plus I also feel bad for the whole I'm dead but I'm not really dead thing. I had somehow managed to slip her radar just long enough to plan a little time for the two of us, which might I say when you are dating a daughter of Aphrodite isn't easy to do. Thankfully some of the new campers were keeping her busy at the stables while I set everything up down by the beach. Right as I finished and right on cue she came running down.

"Charlie where have you been? I've looked all over camp for you and nobody seemed…" she had just seemed to notice what I had planed. "Charlie what is all this?" she asked staring at me

I had a huge smile on my face as I walked up to her and took her hands leading her down to the blanket that I had set the food onto. "I wanted to do something special for you. I know that it must have been hard for you when they told you I was dead, but I wanted to show you just how much you mean to me. So I had a little help to keep you distracted and I got permission from Chiron to be able to miss tonight's war council so that we could be alone."

"Oh Charlie this is amazing." She said right before she threw her hands around my neck and pulled me into a long and deep kiss.

I spent the next couple of hours sitting there with my arms around her holding her tightly. I wish I could have spent longer time like that, but alas our stomachs started to growl so we pulled apart and started to eat.

After we were done eating I pulled Silena into my lap and she laid her head against my shoulder. Deep inside of me I could tell that there was something troubling her, but I pushed it aside not wanting to ruin the moment.

"Silena, what happened when Percy came back? I mean you seam a bit different then normal." He asked

She was quiet for a moment thinking about how to respond. Just as Beckendorf was about to speak Silena answered him quietly. "I thought that I had lost you forever when Percy said that you were dead. I don't know what I would do if I lost you, I love you Charlie." She nuzzled closer to him against his chest.

He knew that she was holding back, but he decided not to mention it. "Silena I would never intentionally leave you, you mean too much to me. You have to believe that I would never do anything to hurt you, no matter what the price is. I love you Silena and I always will." He kissed her head as she laid against him crying

Silena knew deep down that if he really knew what she was, what she was doing that he would love her and she would be faced with the heartbreak. But for the time being she was going to enjoy every second she had with him.

As the sun was starting to get lower in the sky and the campers headed toward after dinner entertainment, Beckendorf and Silena sat there in one another's arms enjoying each other's warmth.

"Charlie have you ever thought of what you would do after camp? You know like job wise, what school would you go to?" She asked him breaking the silence

"I actually haven't thought about it that much recently, to tell you the truth so much has changed since I meet you, so much so that I don't know if it would be the same anymore." Silena sat up pulling away from him so that she was looking at him as he continued. "I don't know I guess that I would probably apply to a couple of tech universities, then hopefully I would go and do something where I could work with my hands." He said before Silena interrupted

"Wow Charlie that's great, I never knew that you thought that much about it before." She said

"I wasn't finished." He said as she dropped her head slightly embarrassed he put a finger under her chin and carefully raised her head so to make eye contact before going on "Hopefully by the time I graduate I would be married to the most beautiful woman ever and we'd have a place of our own." He finished

Silena started blushing when he said that as she tried to back away a little Beckendorf closed the distance and kissed her. After a long moment the two separated, both with smiles on their faces.

"So what are you planning on doing when we get out of camp?" Beckendorf asked

"I'm not sure, I haven't really given it that much thought as far as school and career. I guess that eventually I want to get married and have a couple of kids, at least a boy and girl, but other then that I'm not sure. Being a daughter of Aphrodite everyone expects me to go into fashion design or something like that, but that's just not really my thing. So I guess that I'll just have to play it by ear when I start school what I seem to like. As far as school goes I guess that I would like to stay in the area here unless I had a really good reason to go out of state." She responded staring up at him with a little coy smile on her face.

Over the next three hours they kept talking about their lives and what the other wanted to happen if they ever survived past being teenagers. Just when the conversation was starting to get a little more serious and clear a certain four-legged Centaur interrupted them.

"Mr. Beckendorf, Ms. Beauregard unless you want the harpies to eat you, might I suggest that you continue this conversation tomorrow and head to your cabins." Chiron said before following the couple

After saying their goodnights and leaving each other with one last kiss the two of them left to their separate cabins.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**I do not on any of the characters. I want to say thank you to my followers and say you're awesome. If you have any idea of what Silena would do for a living leave it in the comments or pm me thanks again.**

Silena and I had such a great time last night until a certain Centaur decided that it was getting too late. That morning as we were all getting our breakfast and making the normal tributes to the gods which we did every meal, I still don't understand how anyone could like the smell of burning corn flakes and milk which somehow never put the fire out, but the gods being in their character never said anything so that's what they got every morning.

As we all sat back down I glanced over at the Aphrodite table and saw that Silena was grinning ear to ear, I took that as she had a great time last night as well. I sat there and ate with the rest of my table talking about how we could make an even bigger impact on Kronos' army; some of the ideas were actually pretty good. My cabin spent the rest of the day in the forges.

A couple of weeks had passed and we were still no where close to making a dent in the other sides army or at least a dent big enough to sway the odds in our favor. We kept hearing things from the mortal world about natural disasters continuing from one state to the next. We knew that we were out of time and with the gods not willing to help us we were left on our own with small numbers.

As we were headed downtown without the aid of the Ares cabin that were still miffed about the whole chariot thing, I couldn't help but wonder just how everything was going to work out. Hey don't get me wrong I trust Percy, I do, it's just we were clearly out numbered in massive need of help. After the cars pulled up to the mortal front of Olympus (Empire State Building) we got out one by one and started to set up camp at the base of the building.

As we set up on our first days (or night which ever have you) of fighting, I couldn't help but think about how moral around camp would have been different if I hadn't survived. I pushed that thought to the back of my mind as I saw the enemy ranks advancing, It was horrible looking across and seeing so many familiar faces that I had once gone to camp with and even called my friends.

As much as I hated seeing them on the other side, I had to remind myself that they where traitors and I had to protect Olympus and everything that was right. I looked at all my friends, brothers and sisters who choose to fight for the right and could tell that they were also struggling.

"Brothers, Sisters today we fight for Olympus! We fight for our families! We fight for what we know is right. This is what we have all been training for, for all those years, today we put that training to use." Everybody screamed "I stand here with you shoulder to shoulder with the strongest and bravest that _Camp Half-Blood _has to offer and I am proud to lay down my life for all of you. Now who is with me?!" Beckendorf screamed trying to rally everyone's spirits. "We may not have the numbers, we may not have the power that they do, but we do have one thing they don't have…" he pounds his chest "will, determination and the perseverance to see Victory!" He threw his hand in the air and everyone started to cheer, war cries echoing for all to hear.

"They," he said pointing across to the enemy "are Cowards, Traitors, Deserter, Backstabbers and Snakes. Comrades show them no mercy for they will not show us any." He turned around looking at the enemy "Hold steady! Stay Strong!" Beckendorf held his arm up waiting for the right moment to do the most damage (for a second it was like he could be a child of Athena) "ATTACK!" He screamed at the top of his lungs charging head into battle.

They all rushed forward slashing threw the enemy as they advanced. One by one the enemy started to drop like flies. Traitors had looks of pure and udder shock on their faces. Never before has anyone at camp fought that hard before, every single one of then was taking advantage of their newfound horror that they struck. Hour after hour went by and even though Beckendorf group had some injuries none of them had been killed, which meant that by this time tomorrow they would all be back striking fear back into their enemy.

As the sun began to rise on the horizon they started to notice one odd thing with their enemy. They were retreating; campers stopped fighting backing up slowly not knowing what was going on. Once they realized that at least for now the war was being put on hold for much needed regrouping and maybe even some sleep, the latter with an eye open. Everyone turned around and went back to their makeshift base to report about what had happened.

The next day or night of fighting would be about the same as the previous, it wouldn't be until the third day that reinforcement would come in form of party ponies and thank the gods the stubborn Ares cabin. They happen to show up in the middle of the fight, led by someone who looked like a small Clarisse from a distance.

They closer she got they more apparent that it wasn't Clarisse, but in face it was no other then Beckendorf Silena.

Silena who was dressed like Clarisse started to fight they Drakon, for a while she had managed to hold her ground, which was amazing. However the moment she spun around jumped for her, in a split second the real Clarisse (trust me you would know it was her when you saw her) came out of nowhere and sliced the beast. It rolled over the top of Silena, both Percy and Annabeth jumped forward grabbing Silena pulling her out of harms way.

At what seemed like was the end of us the gods came rushing in at the last second and helped to turn the tide [**sorry I couldn't help it**] in our favor for the first time in probably every we fought side by side with them, for what seemed like hours, but at last the enemy was defeated once and for all. After and hour the Empire State Building was oddly turned blue.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Silena and I spent a great deal of time talking to Chiron about our future at Camp and came to a conclusion that they two of us weren't going to be returning the next summer, in lieu of college next fall. Chiron even though sad to see the two of them go was happy that they were growing up and moving on with their lives.

Silena and Beckendorf decided to take the rest of the year to travel around the country together. Getting to know each other a little better then before while getting to know themselves and grow as a couple. They decided that they would start by going to the states up around Canada and then down to California.

On the last day of camp after they had said one final goodbye to their friends the two of them headed out to her father's apartment for the night. They had planed on spending a week there figuring out; how they were going to get around, where they were going to go, what they were going to see and where they'd stay. At first they thought that it was going to be easy since Silena's father said they could use his car for the trip. The more they planned the more they realized that they just didn't have enough to go around the country so they decided that the best thing was first to get jobs.

Beckendorf called one of his half brothers that owned a construction company, after about an hour of talking he had gotten a small entry-level job, which he didn't mind since it would give them some money. He knew that he couldn't stay with Silena; he figured that her father wouldn't allow it so he started looking into apartments that he could crash at until he could rent one of his own. He eventually found an old friend a son of Apollo that just happened to have an extra room and didn't mind the extra company. When he and Silena had got to the apartment and walked in they were surprised to see that it was actually bigger on the inside. Joseph or Joe as he liked to be called gave them the grand tour before taking them to Beckendorf room leaving the two of them there to talk.

"Charlie" Silena said rather shocked "This room is huge. Are you sure that you can afford to pay rent for it and still be able to put money aside?" She asked him

"I plan to do what ever I have too, but as long as I have you nothing else matters. Even if we don't get to go out and see the country like we planed on doing hopefully one of these years we will." He replied

At that moment Joe came back over having accidently over heard their conversation. "The plans for this apartment actually show that all the rooms are small, however with a little magic we've been able to make the rooms bigger. With Beckendorf working for his brother I'm sure he won't have a problem paying for it, but if you want the two of you could actually stay here and that way you'd have more money to put aside every paycheck, it's really up to you."

They spent sometime thinking about it, but in the end they knew that her father would never stand for it. After Silena had left to go home Beckendorf had started to unpack when his brother who he is going to be working for walks in.

"Hey man, how's post camp life treating you?" Wilson asked him

"Not bad just trying to think some things out with my girlfriend that's all. I kind of promised her that we would spend a year traveling around the country, now it looks like I won't be able to do that for her." Beckendorf replied

"Sorry about that man, I know how hard post camp life can be, but you made it out you'll have a lot of time to take her where ever she wants to go. You need help with any of this stuff?" He asked and then with a nod started to take things out of their boxes "So who is this girl that stole my little brothers heart and when will I get to see her?" Wilson asked

"I don't know if you remember her or not. Her name is Silena Beauregard she's the daughter of Aphrodite, she was the head counselor of the Aphrodite cabin until we left." He stops to see if it's ringing any bell with his brother "She's just a little shorter then me, with brown hair, blue eyes and very beautiful." This still wasn't ringing a bell for him so Beckendorf tried one more thing. "She's the one that wears pink and red armor." It was this that got Wilsons attention

"Wow holy crap! How did you managed to score here? If I remember correctly she is a complete knock out. And the fact who are parents are they can't be too happy about the two of you." Wilson said

"Well taken the fact that the gods never really contact their kids we have no idea what they think of our relationship so yeah. I didn't score her, she isn't a prize to be won, I simple plucked up the courage and asked her out to the fireworks show at the beach, she said yes so here we are. You can meet her anytime you want." Beckendorf finished

"You should invite her over tomorrow for dinner I have a couple of old camp friends that work for that are going to becoming over after work to hand out." He offered

Beckendorf had just IM Silena asking her if she wanted to have dinner the next day and meet everyone, when he noticed the time and decided that he should hit the sack so that he could get up early for work tomorrow.

In the morning when he came out into the kitchen he noticed that everyone was already awake and eating. Rich one of the other guys in the apartment had told him that there was already food in the pan for him, so he walked over and made himself a plate. When he sat down Joe was about to explain everything when Wilson piped up.

"Sorry if you don't mind." Wilson said looking at Joe "So we basically have a rotation system that we do around here, it's not really anything big, but as you notice we don't have the same type convinces that mortals when have because there are so many demigods living here that we don't want to draw more attention to ourselves. So after every meal one of us will wash and leave all the clean plates to dry, that normally goes to the last person that finishes eating. Rich has cooking duties today, Joe here is in charge of keeping the place clean, we all do our own laundry at a dime place that is about a block away, because you're new here we agreed to give you a break for today as long as that smoking hot girl friend of yours come over." Wilson said

"Wilson basically helps the landlord with all the little fixes that need to be down to maintain all the apartments in the building, in so doing we all get a little discount on our monthly rent." Joe told Beckendorf "Starting tomorrow you'll be in charge of the meals and I'll be the one that cleans plates and stuff. Oh and by the way I can't wait to see this girl I keep hearing about." Joe finished

"She said she'd come over tonight as long as her dad lets her use the car." Beckendorf replied

After they were all done eating and everything was clean, Wilson, Joe and Beckendorf headed out to construction site to start the day off. When they got there Wilson had told them how that had to make everything look as mortal as possible basically meaning that they couldn't build as fast as they were use to doing because there was a mortal in the crew. However on the plus side everyone was excited that Beckendorf was there because it meant that there was only one less mortal to go before they could all work at a more comfortable pace.

Beckendorf didn't mind the work he actually enjoyed it. He was working with Joe on the fifth floor all day, so he didn't have to end up sweeping which is what he was initially told. Joe could tell that it was hard for him to not be in the forges at camp, but he reassured him that it would get better. They spent the rest of the day putting up several walls and hooking up must of the electrical and getting the plumbing started.

"I almost forgot what it was like to actually be able to just let loose and build like crazy with another demigod. Man now all we need is one more demigod on the crew and we can actually start getting our projects done ahead of time for a change." Joe had said

"Yeah, I was wondering about that. What does that guy actually do? I don't really see him around that much." Beckendorf asked

"You know from what I heard he gets paid to get the food for everyone, manage the books and stuff like that you know." Joe had said

"I'm not complaining or anything couldn't we get a demigod to do that? I mean don't take this the wrong way but it kind of sounds like something Silena could do. She use to take care of the books every once in a while for her father while she was in school, so I mean it's not that far out there." Beckendorf had said as the two of them were heading outside

They both bumped into Wilson on their way to the train, he joined the two of them to go home. While they were on the train Joe brought up the conversation that he and Beckendorf had, Wilson looked pretty interested.

"I mean I would have to ask her, but even if she was willing to she wouldn't really start that soon would she?" Beckendorf asked

"Well the guy did say that he was looking for something that he could advance further in, so it would be that long. I could call him when we get off the train and see what happened, but from my last conversation it sounded like he was going to leave soon or even found something. Ask her tonight and I should have an answer by this time tomorrow." Wilson said

Beckendorf said that he would as they spent the next five minutes on the train relaxing from the hard day they all had. Once they had reached the station and had gotten back to the room they crashed before the girls all showed up.

**Sorry it took me so long to get this out I'm starting to a case of writers block. It might be sometime before the next chapter comes up, but I'll try to make so it isn't this long again. If you have any ideas on what you'd like to see please let me know. Thanks Again**


	5. 5 Years Later

Chapter 5

It has been five years since Silena and I left camp to live our lives, we still hadn't haven't gone on that trip across country yet, but I have a feeling that one day we will. However today I am finally graduating MIT and would be heading back to New York where my half brother had been holding a position open for me as his business partner once I got my degree.

As I was waiting in line to get my name announced and be handed my diploma I looked around the crowd. I couldn't believe it, out of all the people I never would have though that my father would be seating there cheering for me, it wasn't my father that had caught my eye, it was the stunning blue eyed brunette that was sitting right next to him. The only thought that was going through my mind when I saw her was "Gods she's beautiful". I walked up to the dean, who handed me my diploma and took a picture with me as my name was announced.

The ceremony had ended; I had turned in my gown and walked out of the building. I stood with my fellow grads looking for one person in the vast crowd of families and friends. When I saw her I started walking toward her direction feeling my pocket as I was heading over to her. When I got over there I greeted my dad, hugged my mom and then turned toward her.

"I thought that you couldn't leave school right now? What are you doing here Silena?" Beckendorf looked at her shocked.

She stepped into him putting her arms around his neck. "I wanted to be here for you. I missed you Charlie." She said playing with his hair "I was able to get arrange to take my finals that would were scheduled today for tomorrow so I could be with you on your big day. I wanted to show you just how proud of you I am and how much I love you." She cried a little when she said the last part. Then she leaned into him a bit more and kissed him.

Charlie smiled as they pulled apart deep in his heart he know that she meant the world to him and he would do anything for her. It was at that point that his father leaned into him and whispered in his ear "Her mother and I wanted to let you know that we both approve of the two of you and that we'd be honored to see the two of you married." Hephaestus told him

Charlie smiled a little bigger then whispered in Silena's ear, he turned to his mom kissed her on the check, took Silena's hand and left. The two of them drove to his dorm where they picked up his stuff, put it in the car and left. They drove a little over an hour to Silena Equine School where in about a week or two she would be graduating. When they got to her apartment, Beckendorf grabbed a box with his clothes and headed in with her.

He had arranged to stay with her until they moved back to New York City, Silena already had a job not to far from the city and Beckendorf's half brother was patiently waiting for him to come back. Beckendorf couldn't wait to spend his life with Silena especially after what his father told him. It was practically unheard of for Hephaestus kids to marry Aphrodite kids, he was prepared to fight to the ends of the earth for her turns out he didn't have to fight that hard.

Beckendorf put his stuff down on the side of her room " Are you sure that it's alright for me to stay with you. I mean I don't mind sleeping on the couch; I just don't want you to feel like you don't have a choice, like your voice doesn't matter. I love you Silena and I just don't want to do anything to lose you." He said cradling her face with his hands.

"You could never do anything to make me leave you. I love you so much Charlie." She said kissing him a little before pulling back "We aren't at camp anymore, you aren't doing anything that I don't want you to do." She said with a playful smile on his face as she let her hand slowly travel down his stomach, grab his belt; walked him over to her bed where she sat down and pulled him in between her legs.

They kissed each other for a little while playing with each other's shirts. They pulled back slightly taking each other's shirts off. Beckendorf looked down at Silena with a smile letting his eyes wander, "Gods Silena you're… you're… _gulp _you're beautiful." He stuttered a bit, which Silena thought was cute.

She ran her hands over his body; she stopped wrapping her arms around her back and kissed his pecks. Beckendorf let a moan escape his lips, Silena smiled putting her arms around his neck and pulling him down on top of her as she laid back on the bed. Beckendorf stood up pulling away from her allowing to not only scoot up the bed under the sheets, but to also grab a condom out of her night stand.

She handed it to him as they were taking the rest of their clothes. He put it on, as she had a big smile on her face. He climbed in bed with her under the sheets, lying kissing all over her body. He pulled himself back up to her lips kissing them once again as he let one of his hands travel up and down her body. He pulled away looking at her blue eyes "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked her. She pulled him into a long kiss after which she responded "yes".

They woke up a couple of hours later in each other's arms smiling like fools, happy fools at that. Silena got out of bed, slipping on Beckendorf's shirt and walked out of the room. After about thirty minutes she came back in with food, Beckendorf pushed himself up so that he was sitting up right on the bed. Silena walked over to the bed, handed him the plates and climbed back in bed with him.

"How is it you look better in my shirt then I do?" He asked her pulling her closer to him. She started to feed him a little before she replied.

"It's because breasts make everything look better." She said kissing his cheek.

She cuddled up to him as the two of them ate their meal kissing him a couple of times. "So how is the meal?" she asked him

"It's good did someone deliver it?" He responded

Silena giggled a little and said "No I've been making dinners for a while now." He looked impressed "I've been following recipe's from some books, still I have been improving a little." She said having seen his impression.

He picked up the plate that still had some food left on it; he leaned across Silena setting the plate down on the nightstand. When he pulled himself back up stopping himself so that he was straddling Silena and then he set to taking his shirt off of her. Once the shirt was off Silena slid down so that she was lying on her back, as Beckendorf started kissing her again, she was thanking her mother for a couple of things, but most importantly for Beckendorf.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't updated in sometime I've been having a case of writers block and my Mac not wanting to work.**

Becendorf POV

Over the next couple of weeks I stayed in looking over some plans that my half brother sent me for a new building, he was also kind enough to send some information and pictures of land right outside of NYC. I had planed on building a house for Silena and I to live in, that is after I got the nerve to propose to her. Currently she was running through her last classes, finals and graduation, so I din't get to spend that much time with her.

After a couple of days of looking at different plots of land I had managed to narrow the search down to three different places. I was about to head out to them when I noticed that I had a slight bit of a problem, in the means of harpie flying around the front of the building. I wondered what the mortals where seeing as they seemed to have odd expression on their faces. I noticed that one of the mortals was trying to get the harpie to do something or perhaps go somewhere, while others seemed to be on phones more or less recording the scene. I slowly made my way down stairs and some how out to the bus station without having to fight.

After several stops and connections later I finally got to the first plot of land which to my dismay was smaller then the information that I got plus it also happened to be in the middle of some sort of development site. I found a trash can and threw that listing away and headed over to the next one, which wasn't in the greatest area. I mean it wouldn't be a problem for me but i just knew that this was no place for Silena, so once again I got back on the bus and went to the next location.

This third location was a bit for from my work, but it was in fact the biggest of the three and had a lot of potential. I walked around to get the lay of the land, talking notes as I went. About half an hour later a little old man came up to me and asked me what language I was writing in I looked at him and replied.

"It's ancient Greek sir."

"Oh I haven't seen that in the longest time." He responded, which made me do a double take. I was about to ask him what he meant but he continued before I got the chance "You see my eye sight isn't as good as it use to be. I want you to do me a favor son. Look around here and tell me what you see?" he asked

I obliged him, but was astonished to find that there was nothing out of the ordinary it was even a little too normal. I looked at the old man and replied "Well there is nothing it a bit quite here... OH CRAP YOU'RE NOT GOING TO KILL ME ARE YOU?" realizing how long I'd been there.

The old man chuckled "Of course not! Why would I want to do something like that? Look I'm always trying to help out the next group of demi-gods that make it through, but there hasn't been someone till you. Can you please tell me why that is?"

I wanted to reply I really did but this was just a lot to process and I guess that he must have noticed because he spoke up.

"I'm a demi-god as well, a son of Hephaestus. You see I bought this area so that other demi-gods that were to old for camp could come and live in peace. What you see in front you is a new expansion that I'm hoping to build a couple of new places on for families."

I looked at him for a moment "If there are more demi- gods living here how can you possible keep them all safe? And does it work with all demi- gods?" I asked him

"It's a device that a child of Athena came up with a very long time ago and I would presume that it would work with any demi- god rather they are a child of Athena or a Hunter of Artemis. Why would you want to know about that?" he asked me

"Well I just happen to know a child of Poseidon that might like it here if there were a few little changes."

"Child of Poseidon are you crazy there hasn't been any child of the big three since I was a camper. Everyone knows that the gods made a pact not to anymore." He said

"Well Zeus slipped up and has a daughter named Thalia, Poseidon has a son named Percy and even Hades had two kids named Bianca and Nico, well... Bianca died and we don't see that much of Nico and they did happen to be born before the pact was made then hidden away, but still there are kids of the big three now." I told him

"Well I don't know if it could handle a demi- god that powerful, but I guess if another child of Hephaestus want to fix it up a bit it might be able to do that. However I haven't seen any Hephaestus campers in a while so I don't know what to tell you."

I looked at him in a little of a shock "Um actually sir I am a son of Hephaestus. I was looking for a place where my girlfriend and I can move into after she graduates, so that we can be safe. Your place is the only one that I actually like, it's also an added benefit that it happens to be in between where we both have jobs. So if I help you to fix the item then how much will I actually have to pay for the place?" Beckendorf asked him

"A son of Hephaestus you don't say and a girlfriend as well. Well that would depend, but I don't see that money would be a problem. So son of Hephaestus tell me who is this girlfriend of yours" The old man asked

"Well her name is Silena and she's a daughter of a ..."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I wasn't sure the old man would take it when I told him that I was dating a daughter of Aphrodite, so I didn't say anything. He walked me over the some devices that looked about as old as him and started to tell me more about them, how it is that they protect demigods that come to live there, it's basically like the shield that protects the camp. After a very long talk with him I decided to get back to the apartment before the last bus leaves.

On my way I got thinking about how things would be like after Silena and I are married. We'd have two kids; a boy and a girl or maybe one of each if not both the same. I do know how ever that she would love a daughter and as much as she tried to hide it I knew that deep down she took after her mother and I loved her for it. I could all ready picture our kids running around in the yard playing looking happy and care free. That thought made me want it even more then before, now if I could only get up the courage to ask her those four HUGE words, because lets face it they aren't little what so ever, they are life changers and for us hopefully good ones.

* * *

That evening

I was sitting in bed with Silena on my lap, laying back against my bare chest, watching a movie. I was caught day dreaming as Silena turned in my arms staring up at me with those big blue eyes of hers trying to get my attention and she finally did when her hand made it's way down to my joystick. I immediately jumped when I felt her grab it, she didn't let go either when I settled back down, no she just looked up at me with a big smirk.

"I see that I finally got you attention." she said letting go, but not without pumping first a couple of times of course making me moan "I asked you what you were doing tomorrow since all my finals are done, but you seemed out of it. So instead I want to know what you were thinking about and be honest Charlie." she asked sitting up to look me in the eye.

I didn't know how to tell her that I was thinking about how I was planing on proposing to her in a day or two, I was trying to think of something fast, but I knew that if I lied that she wouldn't forgive me so I did the only thing that I could think of. "Do you trust me?" I asked her

"Of course I do?" She looked at me a little taken back

"Then trust me when I say that you have nothing to worry about. There is a place that I want to take you tomorrow if you are free. I was thinking that since we are both out of school and aren't going to camp, that we should think about what we are going to be doing next." I said to her

"So where are you going to be taking me Charlie?" She asked brushing her lips against mine

"You're going to have to wait and see." I knew how much she loved cute little surprises like that.

I pulled her into me laying back, she cuddled up into my side. As she laid there I brushed some of her hair out of her face, kissing the top of her head while rubbing her side. I couldn't believe how lucky I am to have a great girl like Silena in my life, and if she says yes to my proposal then she would make me even luckier as her husband. I fell asleep holding her tight in my arms, it seemed to be the only way I didn't have the nightmares.

* * *

The next morning

When I woke up I noticed that Silena wasn't in my arms, I admeditaly jumped out of bed to go look for her only to find that the shower was going. I stood at the door smiling with the realization that in a short while that the woman on the other side of the door would soon be my fiancé and then my wife. I was so stuck in my own mind that I didn't notice that the shower had turned off or the fact that the door handle was turning. Before I could back away from the door she opened it up standing in front of me with a little towel covering her slightly, it didn't leave much to the imagination, not that I haven't seen it all before.

She looked up at me with a huge grin as she closed the distance wrapping her arms around my neck. I slowly dropped my hands to her waist making sure that the little towel she was wearing got a little bit loser around her chest. She smiled at me as she started playing with my hair. We stated walking slowly onto the bed as her towel dropped to the ground and I have to say that I rather loved what I saw, which I owe to her mother. I leaned in to her and kissed her sweet lips, I loved how they felt on mine fitting perfectly, she definitely knew how to kiss and make every second intense making you want more.

After what seemed like an hour we pulled away even though I could tell that she didn't want to. I looked at her "As much as I would love to continue doing this, trust me I most certainly do," I said brushing some hair behind her ear "we have somewhere were we have to be, so unfortunately this will have to wait until tonight." I finished before kissing her.

Once she was done dressing she came out and we left in her car which her father gave her. We made our way over to little house that I had arranged for with the old man, who strangely wouldn't let me see the inside of the house until I could come over with my the person that I would be sharing it with. Which in my case is Selina who in a couple of hours would be my soon to be wife, the only thing I have to do now is to propose to her.

After what seemed like an hour of driving we pulled into the driveway of what would be our future home. We got out of the car and walked around, when we came up to the porch I stood in front of the door and told Silena to close her eyes, I made sure that they were in fact closed before I opened the door and walked her inside. I came up behind her putting my hands around her waist whispering into her ear to open her eyes.

"Welcome home Silena." I said looking at her she was truly surprised "I wanted to keep it a secret until you graduated, but you caught on to my act so I had to show you. I hope you love it Sil and the thing is, is that it's protected just like camp so we won't have to worry about being attacked here. Do you like it Sil?" I asked her

"Oh my Gods Charlie I can't believe you did all this by yourself." She said looking around the little place now. She stopped in front of one of the doors only to find it locked. "Charlie..." she said turning to me "Why is this door locked? What's behind it that would need hiding?" She asked me with her arms across her chest.

"Silena you are the most beautiful woman I have every meet, these last couple of years I've spent with you have been the best years in my life, I wouldn't trade them in for anything in my life. I don't know what I would do with out you, let alone what I did to get the attention and love of such a sweet, caring, loving, beautiful woman like you, but I swear that I will do anything and everything in my will to not only protect you, keep you safe but also make you happy. I love you more than you could ever imagine, it would make me even happier if you would do me the honor of spending the rest of eternity with me. Silena Beauregard will you marry me?" I asked getting on one knee


End file.
